be my shelter (I'll be your storm)
by Mrs. 11th
Summary: Modern police AU. Dany is a police officer with the gang unit. Drogo is the leader of the same gang the police are tracking down. Keeping their relationship a secret is, somehow, the least of their worries, with Dany's brother vying for a hostile takeover of the police commissioner's office and Drogo's gang going out of control. Third in a series, but can be read out of order.


**Here we have part three of the GoT police AU series, though it can be read out of order with no trouble. I've had this specific idea in my head for probably a year or two, & I'm so glad I finally have it done.**

 **Trigger warning for violence, just in case any readers might have trouble with that. It's not _too_ graphic or awful, but I just want to be sure everyone is alright with that going in.**

 **This is also a birthday present for MayFairy, who has been waiting so patiently for this for about six months. What an actual angel of a girl. Happy birthday my beautiful bestie!**

 **The title of this piece is from Ben Howard's "The Fire," which is both a fantastic jam & a great song for Dany/Drogo.**

 **Everyone, enjoy :)**

* * *

Daenerys Targaryen's brother was one of the most corrupt cops in the city. She had known this from the minute Viserys graduated from the Academy, and it was confirmed when he began to drag her to a multitude of meetings with all manner of criminals.

And then he started treating her as more than a bystander. He used her as bait. Threatened her if she refused. Dany played her part, then went to the gym every morning before work to beat a series of punching bags into oblivion.

And then Viserys came to Dany one evening after she'd had an early shift, told her to put on her blue minidress, and rushed her into his car. As Viserys's mentor Jorah, who was also an ex-cop and often acted as a quick barrier between Dany and Viserys when the latter became violent, drove the siblings to their destination, Viserys explained to Dany what she needed to know on the way there. Dany just wanted to go to sleep.

The violent Dothraki gang would be of some use on Viserys's ascent to Chief of Police, to replace the pig Baratheon who had led the hostile takeover that ousted Viserys's and Dany's father, Aerys Targaryen. Not that Aerys was a particularly good chief, or even a slightly okay one. Dany had read about his career as soon as she was old enough to understand it, and she couldn't say that her father had done an acceptable job. Viserys was convinced that their father was a benevolent king; that it was his birthright to become chief, and that Dany had to help him achieve this, in any way Viserys needed.

Viserys needed her to charm the Dothraki leader, Drogo, while Viserys tried to get Drogo and the Dothraki to act as sellswords or servants, Dany wasn't entirely sure. She just knew that Viserys wanted them on his side.

Jorah dropped Dany and Viserys off at the front entrance and said he would be in soon. Viserys dragged Dany out of the car and into an expensive restaurant in the shittiest part of town, and lead her towards the back room. A Dothraki man stood guard at the door. He let them through without a word, seeming to know who they were already. That suggested prior meetings, and Dany wondered what she'd been kept out of. Not that she _liked_ being dragged along on Viserys's illegal adventures, but she _did_ like knowing what he was doing.

Drogo, who truly was more massive in person than in the pictures Dany had seen of him, sat at the head of the table on the left side, finishing up what looked to be a massive steak dinner. A waitress came in and took the plate away as Viserys herded Dany into the seat on Drogo's right side. Dany couldn't help but notice that her back faced the door that way.

Dany's instructions were to make nice with Drogo while Viserys convinced Drogo's three best men that Viserys was worthy to plead his case to Drogo. Drogo wasn't even supposed to be there, Viserys had said on the way over, which was why Dany had been called in at the last minute– to keep him occupied and to help sway him to Viserys's side.

Dany knew that her dress was lowcut enough to be distracting to many people, but Drogo only spared her a glance as he pulled a nondescript composition book out of the worn leather messenger bag at his feet.

Dany waited a few moments to see if Drogo would finish his writing, but he only kept scribbling illegibly. Dany took a risk and decided to make her move.

"So, _Drogo,_ " Dany leaned forward with her forearms flat on the table, making sure that a fair amount of her cleavage would be visible to the gang leader. "Is that your first name or your last name?"

No answer. Drogo kept writing.

Dany, for once, had absolutely no clue where to go from there. With no reply, she had nothing to work with. Dany sat up straight in her seat once again, and it wasn't another minute before Drogo finished writing, snapped the composition book closed, and shoved it back into his messenger bag as he pulled it over his shoulder. As he stood, he met Dany's eyes briefly, then looked away. Drogo strode over to the men with Viserys, leaned down to quietly speak in the ear of one of them, then stood again and made his exit.

Viserys's gaze snapped over to Dany when he heard the door shut after Drogo had left. His glare could have set Dany on fire. She shrunk back slightly and gave a gesture that said, _not my fault!_

Jorah joined them then, quietly making his way to Viserys's side to stand behind him. The older man gave Dany a reassuring smile. Dany sat back against the seat for a moment before Viserys and the Dothraki men stood and shook hands. Jorah left again, presumably to retrieve the car. Viserys promptly strutted across the room, leading Dany to believe the negotiations had gone well. He guided Dany up– rather than his usual yanking– and lead her out of the room with a hand on her back.

"Everything went well?" Dany asked her brother.

"You bet your ass it did," Viserys replied with a smug smile. He removed his hand from Dany's back, content enough to let her walk on her own for once. "Those Dothraki boys will be under my control soon… with one condition." They arrived at the door, which Viserys opened for Dany.

"And what condition is that?" Dany asked. With one hand just below Dany's neck, Viserys pushed Dany against the side of the car and held her there. Jorah slowly got out of the car on the other side and watched warily, ready to intervene if things got out of hand. Dany wished that, just once, Jorah would intervene _before_ Viserys even had the chance to _approach_ things getting out of hand.

"Drogo wants you," Viserys's wide grey eyes held contact with Dany's cautious periwinkle ones. "You're to present yourself at his apartment, 9pm tomorrow. The next day, our contract is sealed." Viserys pressed harder, and Dany began to find it a little hard to breathe. In a fit of confidence, Dany grabbed Viserys's wrist, got out from under him, and calmly walked over to the other side of the car. Her heart pounded. Jorah briefly touched Dany's hip, silently making sure she was alright.

"I'll be there," Dany assured. "Just give me his address."

Viserys shook the shocked look off of his face, yank the car door open, and slid into the car. Jorah opened Dany's door for her. Inside the car, Viserys tapped away at his phone. Dany's own phone vibrated with a message, and she reached up her skirt to pull her old iPhone out of the waistband of her underwear. Viserys had texted the address of Drogo's apartment to her.

Dany thanked him as Jorah started the car and drove away from the restaurant. Before Dany could react, Viserys grabbed both of her wrists and held them tightly.

"Don't. Fight me. Ever. Again." Viserys ordered.

Her heart still pounding, Dany apologized but didn't agree. She waited for Viserys to let her wrists go before she put her seat belt on and subtly angled her body away from him. The rest of the car ride was spent in silence.

* * *

Dany spent much of the next morning doing paperwork and running errands for a few of the detectives. She was out of the precinct by 7pm, in and out of Subway for dinner in 10 minutes, and home by 7:30. She treated herself with a luxuriously long shower, hoping to clear her head. When she hadn't been busy throughout the day, Dany had gone into the archives and pulled files on past cases involving the Dothraki. Specifically, involving Drogo. She worked in the gang unit, so of course she'd heard of the Dothraki before, and of Drogo. Dany wanted to know what she was getting into, as her brother was essentially sending Dany off to have sex with Drogo.

What she'd learned was unsurprising: Drogo was violent. Some even called him savage. He involved himself in every dealing of his gang, even the low level ones. He'd personally committed a number of murders, almost entirely on members of rival gangs in his bid to become the top gang of the city, which had been successful. Recently, it seemed that he'd been pulling back from gang life, involving himself less and less in the smaller gang events, though each one still had his signature on its planning.

Dany got out of the shower when she heard the door to her apartment bang shut, signaling Viserys's arrival. He insisted upon deciding what Dany should wear, seeing as the entire agreement hinged upon this night.

Dany greeted her brother quickly, then ducked back into her bedroom to blow dry her hair. On an impulse, she locked the door.

Fifteen minutes later, she emerged from her bedroom in sweatpants and a tank top, her freshly dried hair hanging loose. Viserys ushered her back into her room, muttering about how it was already 8:15, and if Dany didn't want to be late, then she needed to be on her way in twenty-five minutes.

Dany wanted to scream.

Viserys went through Dany's closet while Dany applied a light layer of make-up, meant to look like she wasn't wearing any. Viserys glanced over at her briefly, not bothering to comment on her makeup. As long as he didn't violently object, everything was fine.

Viserys held out one of Dany's old clubbing dresses which she had often worn as a teenager. In fact, it really could barely be considered a dress. It was simple white body con, sleeveless, barely touched a quarter of the way down her thighs, and showed her underwear when she bent over. Dany had always worn tights with it when she went out, but she didn't see any of her blessed stockings anywhere.

With a resigned sigh, Dany took the dress and quickly changed. Viserys chose a pair of white pumps to go with it, and Dany slid those on too. After smoothing the dress out, Dany stood for inspection. Viserys circled her like a hawk looking for prey, then nodded in approval.

"Very nice," he said with a smirk. "Now, come on, I'm driving you over." On the way out, Dany grabbed a small purse and shoved her phone and, on a whim, an extra pair of underwear into it.

The night was colder than Dany had expected, and she shivered the whole way to the car park down the road. The chill set into her bones when Viserys refused to turn the heat on in the car on the way over, and Dany resumed shivering the moment she stepped out of the car in front of Drogo's apartment building.

Viserys rolled down the passenger side window and leaned over to speak to Dany.

"I'll be back when you call me, but don't call me before midnight. And don't call Jorah either. I'll know. Good luck, sis." With that, Viserys sped away.

Dany rushed into the warmth the building offered and loitered in the lobby for a moment while she checked her messages for Drogo's apartment number. Realizing it was on the fifth and top floor, Dany made her way to the elevator, ignoring the stare of the man at the lobby's main desk. He almost definitely thought that Dany was a sex worker, which wasn't far off in Dany's mind.

Dany's heart pounded in her ears for the whole elevator ride and refused to cease. Against her will, she could feel a deep blush making its way over her pale skin. When she stepped out of the elevator, she wobbled in her heels and almost fell over, just barely managing to catch herself before she hit the floor. That was enough to strike her nerves. Dany shook her whole way to the door of Drogo's apartment. She knocked, then waited. Drogo's heavy footsteps grew closer and closer, until the door swung open.

Drogo certainly wasn't dressed to impress, but he did look handsome. He wore a golden brown silk shirt, partially unbuttoned to reveal a stupefyingly smooth chest, and heavily ripped black jeans. His feet were bare.

Dany sent what she hoped was a dazzling smile up at the man. "Hello again."

Drogo quietly replied with his own greeting. His eyes raked up and down Dany's body as he stepped aside to let her into his apartment, yet his gaze wasn't sexual in nature. Drogo seemed to be analyzing Dany more than objectifying her.

As soon as Dany was far enough into the apartment, she smelled a delicious combination of spices. Had Drogo been cooking? Dany found her own question answered when she saw Drogo's dining table, which was very worn down and looked to be secondhand, set up for a simple and quaint dinner-for-two.

Still chilled, nervous, and shaking, Dany tried to subtly wrap her arms around her torso.

Drogo ran a hand over his hair and played with his long braid. "I don't know what your brother told you, but I don't expect anything of you tonight." His voice rumbled, low and comforting. "It is cold. You can borrow any of my clothing." He pointed her towards a partially closed door which Dany assumed was Drogo's bedroom. "Dinner will be ready when you return."

Dany sighed in relief and smiled thankfully at Drogo. She wasn't quite sure what to say to to him though, so she simply walked into his bedroom and shut the door quietly behind her.

Dany sat heavily on the edge of Drogo's unmade bed and took a few minutes to collect herself. After, Dany slipped her heels off, then shimmied out of her dress. She stood in her underwear for her moment, toes curling in the fur of Drogo's very fluffy rug, basking in the feeling of no longer being wrapped it what felt like a hundred rubber bands.

Standing in a near stranger's room, almost naked, started to feel strange. Thus, Dany carefully rummaged around in Drogo's drawers for a minute before she found a very worn Iron Maiden tee and a pair of plaid pajama pants, the bottoms of which she rolled countless times before they weren't insanely long on her. She pulled the elastic waist band until at least a foot and a half of string hung down, then tied the strings together tightly. Just to complete the very casual look Dany seemed to be going for now, she pulled a hair tie out of her purse and quickly plaited her hair into a single french braid. Pleased with her look, Dany slipped out of Drogo's bedroom.

Drogo smiled softly when he saw her. He beckoned for her to sit at the small dining table. Dany took the seat which faced the kitchen and watched Drogo as he turned the eye of the gas stove off, then carried a large pan over to the table. With a spatula, Drogo carefully placed a thick steak onto Dany's plate. Her mouth almost watered at the sight; the smells were heavenly. Dany hadn't had a good steak in ages. Drogo placed the other steak on his own plate, then evenly divided the gravy between his own plate and Dany's. Next came a hefty serving of mashed potatoes, after which Drogo finally sat down opposite Dany. He waited for Dany to taste her steak before digging into his own.

Dany almost moaned. "This is gorgeous, Drogo."

Drogo grinned happily, careful to keep his mouth shut around a mouthful of steak and potatoes. "I am glad, Daenerys," he replied quietly.

"Dany, please," Dany requested. "I haven't been called Daenerys since I was a child."

Drogo tested the name once, then nodded his agreement.

Dany was at a loss as to what to ask Drogo in order to make conversation, but the man seemed to be happy enough to eat in silence. Eventually, Dany decided not to say anything, just to enjoy the delicious meal.

Dany finished her steak and enormous helping of potatoes just after Drogo did, and he seemed greatly impressed that she had effortlessly kept up with him. Drogo collected their plates and filled the sink with soapy water to let the plates and utensils soak. He turned around and leaned against the countertop to look at Dany, who still sat in her chair, finishing off the last of her ice water.

"You look much better now than you did in the dress," Drogo told her frankly.

Dany laughed, a little embarrassed. "My brother picked it out for me. I think he assumed… Well, you know what he assumed."

"Yes." Drogo took one step to the refrigerator. "Would you like something other than water? I have wine, beer, and soda."

Feeling a little childlike and much more free than before, Dany replied that a soda would be lovely. Drogo brought a can of Sprite to her and, following her lead, got a can of Coke for himself. Drogo motioned for Dany to take a seat on the couch in the living room, which was only a four step walk from the dining room. The two sat at opposite ends of the couch, comfortable with the space between them. Despite Drogo's courteous behavior, Dany couldn't rid herself of the grip of fear around her heart.

"Dany," Drogo broke her name into two distinctive syllables, "I will not request anything of you tonight, no matter what your brother told you." Drogo paused, seemingly searching for the best way to phrase his words. "You are welcome to stay here for the night, if you wish."

"Thank you, Drogo," Dany smiled at him. "If you don't mind my asking, why did you ask me here tonight, if not for sex?"

"I want to get to know you. There's something about you– something strong. You are better than your brother. In every way. More worthy of the power he seeks. I will aid his efforts, but it is you whom I support."

Dany's smile became tight. How could Drogo think this of her when he barely knew her? How could he know what she has been thinking of herself for years, but never had the bravery to act on it?

"That's very kind of you," was all Dany could think to say in reply. Any other words she wanted to say got stuck in her throat.

The conversation turned mundane after that: small likes and dislikes, things they had in common. Both were habitual gym rats, liked a good steak, had a few favorite TV shows and movies in common. Eventually, Dany commandeered the TV and put on the pilot of _Parks and Rec._ Drogo was out like a light after that, snoring lightly.

Dany watched six episodes before she checked the time. The clock on the kitchen wall read 1:14 in the morning, and Dany needed to be into the precinct by 7AM. Viserys said that Dany needed to stay past midnight, which it clearly was, so Dany decided to leave. She silently stood and went into Drogo's bedroom to change back into her dress and heels. She folded the borrowed clothing neatly and placed it on his bed. When she was almost out the door, Dany realized that she should probably leave a note for him to see when he woke up. She rummaged around in the kitchen before she found a notepad and pen. Dany scribbled a quick note for him that said she'd enjoyed the night and would like to see him again sometime, followed by her phone number so that he could text her without going through Viserys first. She gently placed it on his chest before tiptoeing out the front door.

On her lunch break the next day, Dany checked her phone and found two new messages.

 _Viserys – 10:48am – good work sis_

 _Unknown number – 11:12am – Lunch this Saturday?_

Dany grinned. She replied affirmatively, then added Drogo's number into her contacts as, childishly, the pink heart emoji. She rolled her eyes at herself and continued on with her day.

* * *

Dany often found herself with Drogo in the next few weeks, having forged a bond with him over their first dinner. They promptly went out on a series of dinners, lunches, and various other outings.

Complicating things was the fact that Dany, as an officer with the gang unit, could not be seen in public with a known gang leader. Thus, they always took meals at one of their apartments. When Dany was too busy to meet him for lunch, Drogo would order (or, on a few occasions, make) food for her and have it delivered to her.

They had late night dates. Dany slept over at Drogo's often, as she knew that her unit had no clue where he lived. They ate late dinners by candlelight and Drogo began teaching Dany the languages he knew that she didn't. With the Spanish classes she'd taken in high school and at university, and her affinity for languages, Dany picked up Spanish quickly. Soon, they began speaking to each other in only Spanish. They tackled Arabic after that.

He never pressured her into anything, which Dany had become unused to in recent years. Dany was the one to initiate their first kiss, their first time, and she relished in the freedom and the power she had over her own self.

They talked about _everything._ Dany's work, the imbeciles and geniuses she worked with, her childhood, the way she was orphaned, her brother's domineering behavior; Drogo's leadership, the problems Drogo was beginning to have in keeping his men in line, the rising dissent and misbehavior, how Drogo was thinking of a way to put them back in line. They could tell each other anything. It was strange for two people used to mistrust, to keeping their thoughts close to their chest; two people who had known each other for a shockingly short time, but felt as if it had been years instead of months.

Dany knew her relationship with Drogo couldn't last. It was laughably doomed. But that didn't matter when Drogo drove Dany to the beach and they stargazed, or when they ate dinner on the fire escape outside his apartment, or Dany curled up in his arms and fell asleep. She knew she had fallen in love. She knew she was royally screwed.

* * *

Without entirely realizing it, Drogo and Dany became a team. Their primary opponent was Viserys.

Everyone knew that Drogo preferred working with Dany to working with Viserys. It was obvious to even the thickheaded weasel who was Dany's brother. He was not pleased by this fact, which he made known at every possible moment. Dothraki meetings, private meetings, texts to Dany, etc. Dany thought that he shouldn't complain, because she'd done what he wanted: get close to Drogo so that he would help Viserys. She'd gotten a little closer than he'd have liked, and there were certainly more emotions involved, but it wasn't like Viserys cared what Dany was doing unless it interfered with his plans.

Drogo never failed to tell, or rather complain to, Dany about her brother after every interaction with him. He often expressed a desire to bash the blonde man's head in.

Dany never thought he'd actually go through with it, though perhaps she should have at least _considered_ the possibility.

* * *

Viserys _burst_ through the door of Drogo's apartment late one night as they made dinner, darting around Drogo and towards Dany. Dany put the bell pepper and the knife she was about to cut it with down on the counter and turned to face her brother. The water on the stove bubbled ominously, signaling that it had almost come to a boil.

Viserys's eyes were wild and bloodshot, like they always were when he hit the hard drugs, and his breath smelled strongly of alcohol. He put his hands on the side of Dany's head.

"Dany, we have to move quicker. _Wehaveto._ I'm going to- to lose the _opportunity._ Do you understand, Dany, can you get it through your _head_?" Viserys tightened his grip behind Dany's ears. She winced. Drogo approached cautiously.

"Targaryen," he spoke to Viserys quietly, but Dany heard the edge in his words, "this is not how we treat women. Remove your hands from your sister."

"Stay out of this!" Viserys snapped, turning to look back at Drogo. "This is between me and my sister, you savage."

Dany knew Viserys was a fool to think insults would have an effect on Drogo, but the threat under his words set Drogo on alert. Dany saw the physical change in Drogo's demeanor, the way his back straightened and stiffened, his mouth set in a thin line.

Viserys turned back to Dany. His hands moved from her head to her bare shoulders. His nails dug into her skin.

"C'nvince your- your boy here that we need to move _quicker._ " Viserys's nails broke Dany's skin. Dany clenched her jaw as blood trickled down her shoulder blades and into her brown tank top. She met Drogo's eyes over Viserys's shoulder.

Viserys realized that his fingertips were wet and drew his hands away from Dany to look at them curiously. Dany used the distraction to duck away from him. However, when Viserys realized what she had done, he grabbed the knife from the counter and waved it around wildly, in Dany's direction. Dany's heart pounded.

"Dany, I have to be king!" Viserys shrieked. "I'm going to be the ki- the commissioner!" He thrust the knife towards Dany, as if making a point. She looked around Viserys at Drogo again, her eyes wide, searching for a plan to bring her brother back down to normal.

Drogo had a different idea. He turned the stove off and put a hand on the handle of the pot. With a blank expression, he looked to Dany for approval. She nodded once, before dodging another of her brother's knife waves.

Time seemed to slow as Drogo picked the pot up and dumped the boiling water over Viserys's head. Viserys screamed violently. He was silenced as Drogo brought the pot down on his head once. Viserys crumbled like a rag doll and hit the floor with a dull _thump._

Dany thought her heart might come out of her ribcage as she knelt to check her brother's pulse, wary of the still hot water. She found that she couldn't feel the heat as she pressed her pointer and middle fingers to her brother's pulse point.

Nothing.

Dany's heart slowed and her breathing evened out as she looked up at Drogo. He towered over Dany and her brother, the dripping pot still in his hand. He was calm. He'd done this before.

"He's dead," Dany announced as she rose up.

"Good," Drogo replied. He put the pot down on the countertop.

Dany took a step back and surveyed the scene. Her brother lay dead on the floor. His blood mingled with the still steaming water.

They needed to get rid of Viserys's body and clean up the apartment, just in case. Drogo didn't live in the type of building where people talked to cops, but even still. Dany wasn't going to take any chances.

Dany met Drogo's eyes. "Let's get to work."

* * *

A month passed, two months, three, and Dany's coworkers did not suspect a thing. They did not know her brother well and were glad to find that he had "moved away" and would stop bothering Dany while she was working cases.

Jorah knew, but only because he had been the one to drive Viserys to Drogo's apartment. Jorah immediately agreed to keep quiet about the death, if only because he had a thing for Dany– which Dany had been aware of for years and was glad to be able to use to her advantage.

He wanted to know if Dany would be continuing her brother's task of rising to police commissioner. She lied and told him she would not. The only truth in her lie was that she was going to live her life happily and peacefully now, and that he did not need to look after her anymore. She bid Jorah farewell with a sigh of relief, kissed his cheek and did not wait to watch him drive away.

Dany stopped hiding in the shadows. She asked Missandei, a young woman from her gym, out for coffee. She finally accepted the offer of dinner from the Tyrell reporter and her girlfriend. She attended the precinct's functions, parties, coworker's birthdays, and the like.

She still kept her relationship with Drogo secret, but she did not live in fear of her brother.

* * *

Everything changed again, one warm morning, when Dany had the day off and had spent the previous night with Drogo at his apartment. She sat at the kitchen table, in only boy shorts and one of Drogo's tee shirts, while Drogo fried bacon. He put the plate, piled with bacon, in the middle of the table and sat opposite her. He piled bacon between two pieces of toast for a breakfast sandwhich, took an enormous bite, swallowed, then spoke.

"The Dothraki are… out of my control." Dany knew it pained him to admit that. "They no longer respect my authority and have become corrupted."

Dany nodded when Drogo paused. She wasn't sure where he was going, but she did know that it wouldn't be easy for either of them.

"They cause more harm than good," Drogo continued. "I cannot change them, so I must sacrifice them."

Dany stopped breathing for a moment. "Drogo, are you-"

"You have taught me that we can all be better, if given the chance," Drogo reached out to take Dany's hand. "A few are still loyal to me. I will warn them, and they will flee. The rest must be given up."

"Drogo," Dany sighed. She squeezed his hand.

"Make the arrangements with your people." Drogo kissed Dany's hand. "I will become– an informant. You will have the most dangerous of the Dothraki in your grasp. And this, my moon and stars, will be sure to put you in the eyes of those who keep watch for future commissioners."

Dany gasped. "Drogo, you can't do this just for me."

"I do it for my people who are still loyal to me," Drogo corrected, "and I do it for you."

Dany made her way around the table to sit in Drogo's lap. She kissed him softly.

"I'll make the arrangements," Dany whispered against Drogo's lips. "This will be difficult to pull off."

"We will succeed," Drogo promised.

Dany grinned. "Of course, we will."

* * *

 **Ahh, my babies. Dany and Drogo as a cop and a gang leader in love is, like, one of my favorite things I've ever come up with. & I'm so glad to have this done. This isn't the last you've seen of them by the way! I've got much more in store.**

 **Not sure what's coming up next in this police AU series. Could be Jaime/Brienne, or it could be more Sansa/Margaery. I'll figure it out!**

 **Thanks so much for reading, & please leave a review if you liked it!**


End file.
